bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godlymeiru/2 OE ideas, Gazia and FE Lucina
True Destructor Gazia LS: Aura of Apocalypse - 60% boost to all parameters, Reduces all damage by 10%, 15% extra damage reduction when guarding, restores HP, BB gauge when guarding (5000 HP, 4 BC) ES: Destructor’s Conviction - Negates Elemental, Critical, DEF Ignoring, Spark damage, mitigates 10% of elemental damage to self. BB: Aigis Omega: Grand Expunge - 25-hit AOE (380%) 50% mitigation for 2 turns, ATK -> DEF convert (80%), 6 BC on guard buff, boosts own DEF, REC (130%). SBB: Origin: Extermination - 40-Hit AOE (300 - 1000% based on HP) 50% mitigation for 1 turn, DEF -> ATK convert (85%), 400% boost to BB atk for 3 turns, boosts own ATK (150%). UBB: Genesis: Apocalyptic End - 35-Hit AOE (1000-3000% based on HP), 35-Hit AOE (500-1500% based on HP), 100% mitigation for 3 turns, 20000 HP Dark Element Barrier for 3 turns, gives allied units 90% chance to survive one fatal blow, monumentally boosts BB attack for all allies for 3 turns (1000%) SP OPTIONS: 20 - 20% Boost to All Parameters 10 - Enhances Parameter Boost Enhancement (20-30%) 10 - 50% Boost to ATK, DEF, when BB Gauge is > 50% 10 - 0-100% DEF Boost relative to lost HP 40 - Enhances LS Damage reduction effect, (10-15%) 20 - Enhances LS Damage Reduction enhancement (15-20%) 40 - Enhances BB Atk boost of SBB (400-500%) 40 - Adds BB gauge boost to all allies effect to BB/SBB (8 BC) 30 - Adds 10% OD Gauge Fill effect to SBB Notes: I wanted Gazia to fill in the niche of a defensive mitigator, yet offensive support as well. He can fill in a nuke squad with a powerful nukey-SBB, and fill in a defensive mitigator with a great guard-oriented BB and LS. His ES makes Gazia tanky, negating nearly all of the special damage types he can receive. He retains his amazing rewards of guarding, such as BB fill and a decent heal. This makes him fantastic for RNG content, where you are reliant on guarding and praying to RNGesus. His LS might be a bit OP, 60% parameters has not been seen yet (Rain almost gets there with 55%), and a flat 25% damage mitigation while guarding is very powerful (35% if you SP for it). He's probably OP, but it's Gazia man. Lucina (Omni) LS: Ylissean Grandeur - 50% Boost to All Parameters, Raises normal hit amount (+2), Spark Damage slightly restores HP and BB Gauge (2-3 BC, 200-400 HP), Reduces Damage taken after number of Sparks has exceeded certain amount (50 Sparks - 20% Damage reduction) ES: Exalted Bloodline - 30% Boost to all parameters when Exalted Falchion is equipped, performs additional action after total number of Sparks has exceeded certain amount (300), considerably raises normal hit amount (+2). BB: Rallying Strike - 18-Hit AOE (400%), 110% Spark Damage, Boosts BC Efficacy (60%), 40% BC, HC Drop rate buff, considerably raises normal hit amount (+2). SBB: Aether - 13-Hit AOE (500%), 5-Hit ST (600%), 140% Spark Damage, Spark Damage boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC), boosts ATK, DEF, REC equal to number of sparks produced for 2 turns, raises normal hit count (+2). UBB: For Ylisse! - 30-Hit AOE (1500%), 200% Spark Damage, 100% Spark Critical, monumentally boosts normal hit amount (+4), Boosts ATK, DEF, REC relative to number of Sparks (# of sparks multiplied by 2 equals % parameter boost) for 3 turns. Boosts Max HP relative to Number of Sparks produced during this turn. (# Sparks divided by 5). (Sphere) Exalted Falchion: 40% Boost to all parameters, 100% spark damage boost, fully restores HP after a normal attack, boosts ATK after number of Sparks has exceeded certain amount (50 Sparks, 100% ATK) SP Options 20 - 100% Boost to ATK 10 - Enhances ATK Boost enhancement (100-150%) 20 - 20% Boost to All Parameters 30 - Probable Normal Attack to all foes (20% chance, 50% damage penalty) 20 - Enhances Normal Attack to all foes enhancement (20-30%) 10 - 70% Spark damage 10 - Enhances Spark damage (70-100%) 10 - Enhances Spark damage (100-120%) 40 - Add 300%/400%/600% BB Mod on BB/SBB/UBB 20 - Enhance BB Mod (300/400/600 - 350/450/650%) 30 - Increase Normal Hit Amount Increase damage on BB/SBB (+50% bonus damage) 20 - Enhances Leader Skill (50-60% Parameter Boost, 20-25% Mitigation) Notes: Ah, Lucina my waifu. I did make her overpowered, didn't I? I wanted to see the true potential of Sparks, so I gave very rewarding buffs for good sparking squads. Firstly, the Ark-esque leader skill is based on number of sparks, so you're going to have to work a bit to get it. You get rewarded by BC and heal on spark in the LS, however there is no Spark damage boost in the LS, so be careful. Secondly, her ES will allow her to attack twice if the total number of sparks your squad makes reaches 300. The spark number carries over from turn to turn, so you don't have to spark 300 times in one turn. However, they reset opon entering a new battle (so round 1 sparks don't go to round 2). Third, her BB gives BB support buffs and a spark buff. This will help the sparks continue to fly. Fourth, her SBB gives a new buff: stats based on number of sparks. And yes, they do stack with normal stat buffs. OP? Might be. You have to spark for it though. Finally, UBB gives a massive hitcount buff, even more stats with sparks (multiplied by two), and a potentially game-breaking buff of boosted Max HP from sparks. However, even sparking 200 times will only net you 40% max HP, and it won't stack with normal max HP boosts. You've also probably noticed the Hitcount buffs on Lucina like she's Zenia or something. After Lucina is allowed an additional turn, she is encouraged to attack normally. She will get +4 attacks on her normal attacks (or +8 if you UBB'd!), coupled with great attack boosts and SP options, she is a fantastic single target nuker. *But wait, what about in FH/FG? Her buffs and additional action are too op in nuke squads! No, they aren't nearly as op as you think. Since the buff values of her special tristat buff are applied at the turn's end to calculate the number of sparks, you won't benefit from a huge ATK boost (most damage squads hit the ATK cap anyway). The same goes for her additional action. If you do manage to spark 300 times in one turn in FH/FG, the enemy will most likely be dead, rendering Lucina's additional attack pretty useless. Is she hella op in Raids and other hard content? Yeah, she probably is. She'll drop bosses faster than the USA's economy dropping during the Great Depression. But hey, I'm trying to do something new here. Category:Blog posts